Happy Anniversary
by Twinsfan725
Summary: It's Fran and Max's fifteenth anniversary. Being constantly interrupted Fran and Max are finding it difficult to be alone together. What will Max do to wow Fran on their special day?
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back everyone. This idea just came to me today, so I had to write it down. This one is just a cute little romantic tale I hope you will enjoy._

Fran awakened to the sound of running water in the bathroom. _Should I join him?_ Turning on her side, Fran faced Maxwell's side of the bed. She let her hand slide over his pillow, picturing his head resting there, his handsome face gazing back at her. Letting out a yawn Fran thought of last night, and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Maxwell emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Standing in front of the mirror of Fran's vanity he ran his hands through his wet hair. Neatly combing it through he proceeded to get dressed.

Casually dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a black polo shirt he gazed over at his wife, who was still asleep. Standing over her he lightly brushed the back of his hand over her cheek. Smiling, he made his way downstairs to continue planning their special day.

Fran's eyes once again fluttered open, but from a gentle touch. She knew exactly who it was. Glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand Fran stretched, then got out of bed to start her day.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Fran stood behind the island, preparing a cup of coffee. She was startled when a pair of arms slid around her waist.

"Guess who?" a voice said.

Fran rolled her eyes. "Max, I know it's you. I'd recognize that accent a mile away."

"Well, I could've been Niles."

"Yeah, but Niles doesn't wear the same cologne that you wear. And since when does Niles wrap his arms around my waist?" She laughed.

He too rolled his eyes. "Alright, you got me. By the way, happy anniversary, darling," he whispered against her ear, then kissing her temple.

Fran placed her arms over his. "I was getting worried you didn't remember."

Max let out a short laugh. "Sweetheart, I would never forget our anniversary. What kind of husband would I be to forget the most memorable day of our lives?"

Fran turned in his arms and was now facing him. "I know you'd never forget, I was just teasing," she said, chucking his chin with her fingers.

"You can tease me anytime, Mrs. Sheffield," he chuckled.

"Maybe I will, Mr. Sheffield." Fran smiled, leaning closer until their noses touched.

Max placed a hand on her cheek, letting it weave through her curly hair. He bent down and kissed her lips gently at first. He could feel her lips teasing his as their kiss deepened.

"Mom, Dad! Is that really necessary?" Jonah whines, seeing his parents' romantic gestures towards one another.

Pulling apart Max stared at his youngest son. "Yes it is, son. I love showing your mother how much she means to me."

"Well, that's good for you, but do you have to do it in here? You know, other people walk in here."

"Yes, but today's a very special day, Jonah. It's your mother and I's fifteenth anniversary."

Jonah took a seat at the kitchen table. "That long, huh?" He smiled.

"Shouldn't you be at school by now?" Fran said, eager to be alone with her husband again.

Jonah picked up a granola bar and started unwrapping it. "I should, but I don't have to be."

"Don't be smart, young man," Max scolded. "Where's your sister? Shouldn't she be going with you?"

"Man, are you that eager to be alone together so you two can..." Jonah didn't finish his sentence, he just tried to erase the mental picture he had of his parents, doing who knows what.

Fran smacked her son's shoulder. "You didn't answer your Father's question, where's your sister? Ugh, why ask. Eve!" Fran shouted.

Jonah and Max winced, hearing Fran's loud nasally cry echo throughout the house.

"I'm comin', I'm comin', geesh. Sorry, Ma, but I had a little trouble with my hair this morning," Eve said, running her hand through her styled, curly hair.

"It looks gorgeous today, honey," Fran complimented.

Eve smiled back at her mother.

"Very pretty, just like your Mother," Max replied.

"Daddy," Eve giggled.

"Okay, off to school. Have a great day, bye. I love you," Fran quickly stated.

Jonah and Eve were about to leave when they both stopped.

"Don't forget, I won't be home till later, I have baseball practice today," Jonah said.

"Oh, yeah, and I'm staying after today to audition for the school play. Plus I have to practice my violin some more before our concert next week. You guys won't forget will you?" Eve asked.

"It's written down on my calendar, Eve," Max reassured his daughter. He was proud that one of his kids decided to take up playing an instrument. Well, Maggie did many years ago, but Eve stuck with it, and was actually pretty good.

The twins turned and headed out the door, on their way.

"Oh, and good luck with your audition today, Eve!" Max called out.

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Just remember what I told you—"

"I know, I know," Eve interrupted. She remembered when she told her father she was going to audition for the school play. He was so excited he made her stay up all night lecturing her on good acting techniques. "I'll remember. Bye, love you!"

"We love you, too," Fran and Max said at once.

Facing her husband she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now that we're alone..." Fran whispered.

She was about to kiss him when Niles and CC burst through the kitchen door arguing. Fran and Max pulled apart, frustrated.

"How many times do I have to tell you Niles? Don't iron my underwear," CC said.

"Well, when I saw them I thought they were mine. But I never get tired of hearing it," he smiled.

"Oh, stop. You've seen my underwear a million times."

"I know, it's just my favorite joke."

CC let out a hearty laugh.

"Are ya done?" Fran asked with a smile.

CC noticed how Max's arms were still around Fran's waist. "Oh, I'm sorry, were you two in the middle of something here?"

"No, we just decided to see how long we could stand here like this."

CC laughed again. "That's a good one, Fran. Did Niles teach you his sarcastic remarks?"

Seeing Fran's frustrated expression, and remembering what day it was he thought it best if they left. "Come along chicken, it's time to go lay those eggs," Niles said, pulling CC back out of the kitchen.

Fran gazed back into Maxwell's eyes. "Finally, we're alone at last." Attempting to kiss him again Max pulled away at the last second.

Fran angrily glared at him. "You too."

"Now, darling. Don't worry we'll have all day to be alone together, I promise. But first I have to finish planning our day."

"Fine, but make it quick."

"I love you," Max said, trying to lighten Fran's mood. It worked, as usual.

Fran sighed. Every time he spoke those three little words it made her melt inside. "I love you more," Fran responded.

"There's that smile," Max winked. He gently kissed her, then made his way to his office to finalize his plans for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

_I call this Part 2 of the Anniversary. Enjoy._

Maxwell sat down behind his desk in his office. Pushing aside some important papers from the network he pulled out a slender box from his desk drawer. Placing it on the surface of his desk he looked inside the box. He smiled. He couldn't wait to give it to Fran later tonight.

On the side of his calendar Max had written down his plans for the day. Running through his list one more time he was sure Fran would never forget this day. Feeling satisfied with the day's plans he placed the black box back in his desk drawer, then left his office to go find Fran.

Fran was still in the kitchen, working her way through a piece of coffee cake. Hearing the kitchen door open, Fran turned to see her husband smiling from ear to ear. "What?" She asked.

Max shook his head. "Nothing. I just love how you get excited over a good piece of coffee cake."

Fran smiled. "You told me that at our wedding. I can't believe you remembered that?"

He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I remember a lot of things, Fran."

Fran let her head gently rest on his shoulder. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I don't know. Everything I guess. I remember when I first saw you. I thought, who is this woman? And why am I so attracted to her?"

"You thought that?"

"Well, maybe not exactly, but you did captivate me Fran Fine. And I never would have thought I would fall in love with that meshuggeneh woman."

"You know I love it when you use Yiddish."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's cute with your accent." Fran paused for a moment. "Hey, what are we doing today? I'm dying to find out."

"Well, for the first part—"

"Ooh, there's more than one part?" Fran interrupted. "I'm loving this day already. And the best part is I get to spend all day with you." She lightly kissed him.

"Well, this morning once you're done here we could walk around town. Maybe do some shopping?"

Fran's eyes widened. "You want to go shopping?"

"It's mostly for you. You see, the real surprise isn't until later tonight. So, I thought we could go shopping together, maybe find you a new dress?"

"Sounds wonderful. What about you? Are you gonna find a new suit?"

He gazed down into her eyes. "Do you think I should?"

"I don't know. You could use a new tie. You wear the same ones all the time. Why not find something new and different."

"Ok, it's settled then. You'll look for a new dress and I'll find a not so boring tie, agreed?"

"Agreed."

Max stood up and was about to leave the kitchen when Fran's hand grabbed his wrist. "Why do I need a new dress anyway?"

"Darling, it's a surprise, I can't tell you. You'll just have to wait. Be ready in an hour so we can leave, I don't want to waste too much time."

"Alright. An hour, I'll be ready."

Max smiled down at her then left the kitchen.

Later, Fran and Max were walking hand in hand down Rodeo Drive. Fran stopped, yanking Maxwell back. "Oh, honey, I think I'm gonna stop in here. This dress looks gorgeous. What'd ya think?" Fran asked, gesturing to the display window.

"I think you'd look stunning in it. Go ahead. Go try something on. I'm gonna head down a little ways to find a tie."

"Alright. If you're done early just come back here and find me."

"Okay." He smiled at her then continued his way down the block.

Finally, after about twenty minutes debating over two ties Maxwell decided to just get both of them. Exiting the store he squinted into the bright rays of sunshine trying to remember the shop Fran had stopped in. Walking into the sun, he was able to find the shop his wife was in, or hoped she was still there. He really didn't feel like hunting her down in this heat.

Entering the shop he gazed around looking for Fran. Not seeing her he assumed she might be in a dressing room. He stood and waited for a few minutes in case she appeared.

"May I help you find something, sir?" A woman's voice greeted him.

Turning, he faced the saleswoman. "Oh, no, I'm just waiting for my wife. You didn't see a woman with big hair leave did you?"

"A woman with a nasally voice?"

Max smiled politely and nodded.

"No, she's trying on a dress at the moment."

"Thanks." Max took a walk around the small shop, looking at all the dresses, shoes, and accessories to pass the time. Looking down at his watch he realized it was almost one o'clock. _How could three hours pass by already? Where is she? How many purses does a woman need?_ He noticed how there were so many different types of purses and small handbags to choose from. _And I thought choosing a tie was difficult._

"Oh, hi sweetie!" Fran said, emerging from the dressing rooms.

Max turned in the direction of Fran's voice. He couldn't believe what he saw. The sight of his wife took his breath away. "Wow, sweetheart, you look beautiful. Is that the dress you're getting?"

"I think so. You really like it?"

"It looks stunning on you."

"Good, because I like it too."

Fran went back into the dressing room to change out of the dress. She paid for it, then they went back to the car to drop off their shopping bags.

"It's just after one, how about we get a light nosh. I want to save eating out for later tonight," Max said looking down at his watch again.

"Great, I'm hungry. Plus it'd be nice to get out of this heat, I'm schvitzing," Fran said, fanning herself with her hand. Linking her arm with his they continued their walk until they found a small deli a few blocks over.

_The Anniversary continues. Stick around to see what happens in part three._


	3. Chapter 3

_Happy Anniversary Part 3_

Arriving back home, Fran and Max were already exhausted. And their day had only just begun.

Setting down his bag Max faced Fran. "Oh, sweetheart just so you know I have a surprise for you later tonight. So, it wouldn't hurt to be ready by five."

Fran grabbed Max's wrist, looking at his watch. "Oy, I'm gonna have to start getting ready now then." Grabbing her dress bag, Fran hurried up the stairs to their room.

Maxwell laughed to himself. He always knew Fran took a long time to get ready for special events, so it became a habit to give her extra time so they wouldn't be late. He retreated back to his office to retrieve an important envelope.

A few hours later Max decided it was his turn to change. Coming down the stairs dressed in his most expensive suit he met his daughter at the front door. "Oh, Eve. How'd your audition go today?" He asked.

Eve placed her backpack down by the stairs. "It went great, dad," she said. "I think I really nailed it."

Max listened to his daughter ramble on about her audition. He could see the excitement in her eyes and hear the enthusiasm in her voice. He was so proud of her and everything she has accomplished so far. He couldn't believe how fast the twins had grown up. It felt like yesterday when he held them in his arms for the first time.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart, I'm glad to hear it went well. You see what happens when you listen to your old man."

Eve rolled her eyes. "I know, daddy. Where's Ma? I want to tell her all about the audition."

"She's upstairs getting ready for tonight. Please don't distract her with your... girl talk." He wasn't sure what to call it. He didn't know what his daughter and wife discussed when he wasn't in the room.

"I won't, I promise." Eve smiled. "By the way Dad, is that a new tie?"

Max looked down. "Yes."

"It looks nice. It really brings out your eyes."

He cocked his head to the side. "Thanks. I picked it out myself."

"Wow, Dad. You did something yourself for once. I'm impressed."

"Alright. Just go do your homework or whatever it is you need to do. And tell your brother to do the same once he gets home."

" Will do. Good luck tonight," Eve said, then went upstairs to her room to get "started" on her homework.

Looking down at his watch it was now almost five o'clock. Just in time. Walking over to a mirror in the hallway he checked his appearance. _Eve was right. It does bring out my eyes._ Running a hand through his hair, and straightening his tie, he put the envelope he had in his jacket pocket and headed out the door.

Moments later, Fran was just coming down the stairs when the doorbell rang. _Now who could that be?_ Opening the door she couldn't believe who was on the other side. There stood her husband, elegantly dressed in a suit holding flowers.

"Happy anniversary, darling," he said handing her a bouquet of sterling roses.

Fran took the flowers and inhaled their scent. Fran could not believe he did this for her. _He's so romantic. Oy, sometimes I wonder how I ended up marrying this sweet man._ "Thank you, honey. It was very sweet of you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. Their kiss dragged on for minutes. Neither wanted to part from the beautiful moment.

Breaking their kiss Max said, "you look breathtaking in that dress."

Fran smiled against his lips. "And you look incredibly handsome tonight."

"Shall we go then?" He asked.

"Wait one minute." Fran stepped out of his embrace to put the flowers in a vase. Returning, she slipped her arm through his, and followed him to the waiting limo.

Inside the limo Fran laid her head on Maxwell's shoulder.

"Sweetheart, there's something special I want to give you," Max said.

"What could be more special than this?"

"I think you'll change your mind once you find out." He reached inside his jacket and pulled out an envelope. Fran looked at him quizzically. Sensing her confusion he asked her, "close your eyes."

Fran closed her eyes anticipating what was inside the mysterious envelope. Max opened the envelope and pulled out two tickets. He picked up Fran's hand and placed one in her palm.

Feeling a rectangular piece of paper Fran was unsure of what it was. "Can I open them now?"

"Yes."

Fran opened her eyes and stared down at the ticket in her hand. Her eyes widened in surprise. Maxwell smiled seeing her reaction.

"Barbra Streisand tickets! How did you get these?" Fran was ecstatic. She couldn't believe she was going to see her leader and favorite singer of all time in concert.

"Sweetheart, I'm a producer. I can get you tickets for anything."

"Oh, sweetie, thank you. I love you so much." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I thought you'd like it."

"Now, the best way to complete this night is if I actually..." Fran stopped mid sentence seeing Max's smile. "Do I really get to meet her?"

"Yes you do."

Fran squealed in delight. This was turning out to be the best anniversary ever. Fran talked non stop about Barbra the rest of the way to the concert. Finally, after all these years she was going to meet her idol.

The concert was being held at a private dinner theater for a charity organization. And of course, Max donated a large sum of money, so he was able to get tickets.

The limo stopped in front of the theater. Max stepped out and extended his hand out to Fran. Linking arms they walked inside together. Once inside Max quietly whispered in her ear, "there is one more surprise after this so don't stuff yourself, okay?"

"Another surprise? Max, you don't have to do all this for me. I would have been happy to spend the day at home."

"I know. I just like showing you how much I love you."

"That's all I really need to hear. You don't have to buy me things to express your love for me, just hearing you say it is enough."

He patted her arm with his hand and led her through the theater to their table. Sitting down, a waiter poured each of them a glass of champagne.

Max held up his glass. "To us," he toasted. "May our love for each other grow and continue for another fifteen years."

"To us," Fran toasted, clinking her glass with his. Fran looked around the small theater, soaking in its meaning.

"So, darling, are you excited or surprised?" Max asked.

"Are you kidding, both. I still can't believe you did this for me Maxwell Sheffield."

"You know I'd do anything for you, Fran. As long as I see that beautiful smile."

Fran smiled back at him. They sat in silence for a moment, watching each other's expression carefully.

The lights began to dim signaling Ms. Streisand's appearance.

Fran watched her favorite singer take the stage and step up to the microphone.

Max watched his wife as the sounds of 'The Way We Were' reverberated throughout the theater. He wasn't a huge fan of Barbra like Fran was, but that song just speaks volume. He noticed there was an open area in front of the stage.

"Sweetheart, would you care to dance?" He asked, extending his hand.

Silently, Fran placed her hand in his and followed him to the open area of the theater. Wrapping her arms around his neck she gazed into his eyes. She could see so much love reflected in those green eyes it almost didn't seem real. The words memories, laughter, and smiles in Barbra's lyrics really reminded Fran of her life. All the wonderful memories she shared with her family, her husband, and their kids suddenly flooded her mind. Seeing the kids smile in her head made her smile.

"What?" Max wondered, seeing Fran smile.

Fran snapped out of her daydream. "Oh, nothing. I just love this song. It reminds me of so much."

"You know what this song reminds me of?"

"What?"

"You. Every time I hear it, I think of you smiling; laughing like old times, and all the memories we've shared together."

Fran moved her hand so it was resting on his cheek. "How did I get so lucky to have such a wonderful husband like you?"

Max gazed lovingly into Fran's eyes. "It wasn't luck, darling. It was fate." He bent down and kissed her slowly. Fran let her hand weave its way through his hair. Pulling apart, Max let his head rest against Fran's forehead.

"So, what's this other surprise you have planned?" Fran asked, still swaying to the music.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Fran and Max continued to dance through the next few songs. Sitting back down at their table they both fell silent. For the rest of the performance they both listened and watched the talented Barbra Streisand sing.

After Barbra finished singing the audience stood cheering and clapping.

"Sweetheart, are you ready to meet Barbra?"

"Oh, am I," she stated excitedly.

Now they were being led backstage by security.

"Hi," Barbra greeted the couple.

Inside Fran was plotzing. She couldn't believe Barbra Streisand was standing right in front of her. "Oh, Ms. Streisand I'm your biggest fan," Fran said shaking her hand vigorously.

"Literally," Max added. Fran pushed him aside.

"Is this your first time seeing me perform?" Barbra asked.

"Yes. I have every one of your albums. My Mother and I listen to them all the time."

"Well thank you. Then you wouldn't mind if I gave you this." Barbra handed Fran an autographed picture and copy of her last album.

Fran took the souvenirs and was speechless. She now possessed memorabilia autographed by Barbra Streisand. If only her mother were here now.

"I would love to stay and talk some more, but I do need to get ready for the next show."

"Oh, that's okay. It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Streisand."

"It was nice meeting you, too." Barbra shook Fran's hand one more time.

Fran turned and faced Max, unable to come up with anything to say.

"Everything all right, darling?" He asked her.

Fran was still speechless. She just nodded, clutching her souvenirs tightly against her chest. She could hardly breathe. One of her dreams had finally come true.

"Then I think it's time for your last surprise. What'd ya say?"

"I say let's go." She grabbed his hand and let him lead the way.

_To Be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it's been a few days. I had an important biology test friday so I've spent the last few days preparing for it. In my opinion, I would have rather wanted to spend my study time writing for you guys, but I had to pursue my studies. I hope that's a good enough excuse for my delays. Part 4 of Happy Anniversary._

After seeing Barbra Streisand sing Fran and Max were back in the limo, headed for Fran's last surprise. Inside, Fran snuggled up to Maxwell, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Oh, honey, thank you so much for tonight. I couldn't have imagined it any other way."

"Really? Just wait, this evening will be even better, trust me."

Fran sighed contentedly. "You know you're a man of mystery, Max?"

"Oh, am I?" He smiled down at her. He brushed away a few hairs from her forehead, letting his hand linger on her cheek.

"Yup. Every day is something new with you."

"Well, that's because you blew into my life twenty years ago and taught me how to love again."

Fran pondered his answer for a moment. She relaxed comfortably in his arms, letting out a yawn.

Max felt Fran relax so he tightened his arms around her. When the limo came to a halt he almost didn't want to leave their warm, comfortable embrace.

"Darling? We're here," Max spoke in a whisper.

Fran picked her head up. "Where?"

"Our last stop this evening," he answered.

The door opened, and Max stepped out, helping Fran behind him.

Fran took in her surroundings. They were definitely at the beach, Santa Monica Pier to be exact, but why? "Sweetie, what are we doing here?" Fran asked.

"Our dinner reservations," Max said, leading Fran closer to the sand.

"What?"

When the answer to her question came into view she put her hands to her cheeks in surprise. "Max, when did you do this?"

Where the sandy beach began, a table was placed. Flowers adorned the center while candles created a romantic ambiance. It was a quiet area. The only sounds were the faint bustle of the city behind them, and the crash of the waves as they hit the sand. The sunset and closing darkness completed the view.

"I had it set up earlier today. Do you like it?"

"Words cannot describe how beautiful this is. And you did all this for me?"

"Yes."

Fran felt a tear run down her cheek.

Maxwell stepped closer to Fran and wiped away her tear with his thumb. "Are those tears of happiness, I hope?"

Fran nodded, unsure of what to say. She looked down then back up into his eyes. "No one has ever done anything like this for me before."

"Then I'm glad I'm the first. I love you with all my heart, Fran, " he said, lightly stroking her cheek with his thumb.

More tears of happiness fell at his words. "I love you more," she smiled.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Max bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Fran wrapped her arms around his neck; her hands combing through his hair. They stood locked together, a gentle breeze blowing in between. Pulling apart, Max took Fran's hand in his and led her to their lone table.

Fran took a seat at the table, her appetite growing by the second seeing the covered plate in front of her. Still standing, Max removed the sterling silver covers from the plates, revealing a decent sized lobster with steamed vegetables. Fran's eyes widened in delight seeing her favorite food in front of her.

"Oh honey, this looks delicious," Fran said, digging her way into her lobster.

Taking his seat across from Fran he marveled at her excitement as she ate.

"I still can't believe you did this for me."

"Darling, I've told you multiple times. It's my gift to you." He said smiling while picking up his fork.

They ate with the soothing sounds of the ocean drowning out the commotion of the city behind them. Finishing her first course Fran stared across the table at Max.

Sensing her intense stare Max looked over at Fran. "What?"

She had a smile on her face. "There is desert isn't there?"

Max chuckled. "Not until we get home, sweetheart," he answered, a mischievous grin forming.

"Ooh, Mr. Sheffield!" Fran giggled, playfully hitting his arm.

Max stood and offered Fran his hand. "Would a walk along the beach do you good?" He asked.

Nodding, Fran placed her hand in his. Together, they walked along the beach staring out at the dark sky. They stopped at a rock formation lining the coast of the water. Climbing up, Max helped Fran up on to one of the rocks, careful not to rip her dress.

As Max shifted his body into a comfortable sitting position he felt the slender box in his pocket slap against his chest. He had almost forgotten he put it there. Sensing this might be the perfect atmosphere to give it to Fran he pulled it out of his jacket pocket.

"Sweetheart, I want to give you something very special."

Fran turned to face him. "Sweetie, you don't..."

"Shh," he silenced her. "Open it." He handed her the black box.

Fran opened the box. Staring back at her was a silver heart pendant. Picking up the necklace, it glistened in the moonlight. Engraved on the heart were the letters 'M' and 'F.' Fran ran her thumb across the smooth silver heart. She let her head hang down.

Max placed a finger under her chin, lifting her face so it met his. He saw tears in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong," Max whispered.

Fran turned her head away from him. "Nothing. I just... I don't deserve all this," she said, barely a whisper.

"Fran, look at me." Fran turned to face him again; her tears now falling freely from her eyes. Placing both hands on her cheeks, Max wiped away as many tears as he could. Caressing her cheek with one hand he said, "you do deserve this. And so much more. Sweetheart, you do so much for our family than you realize. Don't you ever say you don't deserve anything like this, because you do."

"It's not just that. Sometimes I... Well, sometimes I feel like I just don't belong with you. I know it's been fifteen years, but still. I mean, you could have any woman you want, but you choose me. Why? I know you love me, I just feel out-of-place with you sometimes because you're the classy British aristocrat and I'm the poor girl from Queens who worked for you."

Max wrapped his arms around Fran's shoulders pulling her close. "Darling, you do belong with me. And I chose you because you're the one who captured my heart. You're the one who brought life back into me when Sara died and I wouldn't have chosen any other woman but you to do so. And you're no poor girl from Queens. Don't ever say that. You know what?"

"What?"

"Sometimes I feel out-of-place with you too."

Fran gazed deeply into his eyes. "Really?"

Max nodded. "Yes. I mean, you're so lovable and outgoing with such a fiery personality, and I'm the boring business head of the household."

"Honey, you're not boring. You just don't express your emotions freely. But, you are getting better." Fran managed a smile.

Max smiled back. "So, are we all better now?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin our moment. I really like the necklace, thank you."

"You're welcome, darling." Feeling the gentle breeze grow colder, Fran shivered. "Oh, here. You must be freezing." Max took off his jacket and draped it over Fran's shoulders.

Meeting his gaze, Fran placed a hand on his cheek. Leaning closer, Fran kissed him. She felt his mouth part, accepting her tongue. As their kiss intensified, both knew what was to follow. With one hand tangled in his hair, Fran reached up with her other and started unknotting his tie.

Max broke their kiss breathing heavily. "Fran. As much as I want to continue this, I don't think it would be very wise to do it here." He saw her unconvinced look. "We are sitting on a rock after all. Anyway, I think it'll be better if we have some privacy." Standing on his feet, Max jumped down from the rock they were sitting on. Extending his arms he helped Fran down. Seeing the necklace he gave her was still clutched in her hand he took it from her and fastened it around her neck. "There. Right where it belongs."

Clasping each other's hands, they walked back to where the limo was to finish what they started.

_Is there a part 5? I hope so._


	5. Chapter 5

_Happy Anniversary Part 5_

Walking back to the limo Fran stole a glance at Max from out of the corner of her eye. He seemed pretty deep in thought as he stared out at the sky in front of him. Releasing her grip on his hand Fran tried her best to run back to the limo as fast as she could.

Max's thoughts were cut short when he saw Fran make a run for it. A smile forming, he chased after her.

Fran looked behind her seeing Mad hot on her tail. Tripping in the sand she took off her heels so she could regain her balance. But, it seemed she wasn't fast enough. All of a sudden she felt two strong arms wrap around her middle, pulling her into the air.

Max finally caught up with Fran. Just inches behind her, he wrapped his arms around Fran's middle. He lifted her in the air and spun her around so she would be facing him.

"Trying to get rid of me?" He asked with a smile.

"Maybe," Fran answered.

"Well I don't think so. You're stuck with me forever."

"Really? Because forever is a long time. That's a big commitment."

"Ha ha," he laughed.

"Oh, just kiss me," Fran demanded.

In no time, Max roughly pressed his lips to Fran's.

Hearing a growl escape Maxwell's throat Fran started hungrily biting at his lower lip. Max gently lowered Fran to her feet. They pulled apart for a moment to catch their breath. Breathing heavily, Fran eyed her husband with want. Stepping closer to him she grabbed his tie, pulling him towards her. Their lips met once again in a heated kiss. They couldn't get enough of each other. Breaking their kiss, Max started raining light kisses down her neck and throat. Fran tilted her head to the side to give him better access. Growing more and more turned on by his actions, Fran let out a moan of satisfaction. "Max," she breathlessly replied. "Maxwell I..."

"Mhmm," he responded falling to his knees, gently bringing Fran down with him.

"I think we should um..." She couldn't think with Max driving her senses crazy.

"What?" He replied in between kisses.

Losing her train of thought she grabbed both sides of his head and pulled him to her. Their mouths sealed together, Fran began loosening that tie even more until it was just dangling around his neck. She freed the tie from his neck and began unbuttoning his shirt one by one. With each button loosened Fran let her hands travel across his skin.

Max felt a shiver run down his spine at Fran's touch. He reached up and let his fingers slide the strap of her dress down her shoulder. Lost in the moment, the sound of a siren in the city brought him to his senses. They were in the middle of the beach about to make love. As much as he would want to continue this he felt that having privacy was the safest choice. Pulling away, Max gazed into Fran's eyes.

"Sweetheart," he said catching his breath. "We should stop. It's not that I don't want to, I just think we should continue this in private."

"Alright." A wicked smile formed across Fran's lips. Sitting up and fixing her dress she pushed Maxwell back down to the sand. She quickly stood to her feet and ran back to the limo.

Not quick enough to react Max was shoved to the ground. He caught a glimpse of Fran running from him again. "Oh no you don't!" He shouted after her. Jumping to his feet, he ran after her. With a thud the door to the limo closed. Reaching the limo Max yanked the door open and hopped inside.

Once inside Max raised the privacy glass and took Fran in his arms gently kissing her. Fran's hands travelled down his back then up into his hair. Without breaking their kiss Maxwell gently lowered Fran down on to the seat, steadying himself over her. Moving his mouth down, he nipped and sucked at the skin of her throat and neck. Fran groaned from the pleasure her husband was creating.

"Fran, my darling," Max whispered. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Fran smiled up at him. "I think I have a pretty good inkling."

He smiled back. "Happy fifteenth anniversary, sweetheart."

Fran reached up and caressed his cheek with her hand. "Happy fifteenth anniversary, sweetie," Fran responded. "I love you so much."

"Mmm, and I love you, too." He bent down and captured her lips with his.

Fran moved her hands up to his shoulders, feeling his muscles. Her hands drifted to the collar of his shirt. His tie was no longer around his neck. She could see part of it hanging out of his pocket. Fran pushed his jacket off his shoulders. She continued unbuttoning his shirt; button by button. As she was doing this, Max began sliding the straps of her dress down her shoulders, revealing her bra to him. He bent down and started applying quick, soft kisses to her throat and chest.

Feeling pleasure rise inside her, Fran arched her back, pressing herself into him. With his shirt opened freely Fran wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer and started kissing his neck and eventually down his chest. Wrapped up in the moment neither noticed the limo had come to a complete stop. A knock on the door made Maxwell raise his head, straining to hear an answer.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield we're back home," the driver replied.

Letting out a frustrated groan Maxwell answered him. "We'll be out in a minute." Sitting up, he buttoned his shirt and pulled on his jacket.

Also sitting up, Fran fixed her dress and stole a glance at her makeup in her compact mirror from her purse. Quickly retouching her makeup and hair she grabbed Max's hand and followed him out of the limo and back into the house.

The lights were on inside the house. Max looked down at his watch. _10:00 already. Where'd the evening go?_ Making his way to the living room he spotted his son on the couch with a bowl of popcorn watching baseball. He never knew where Jonah got his love of sports from. _Probably Brighton_.

"You still up?" Max asked.

Jonah turned his head hearing his father's voice. "Dad, it's only ten o' clock. Plus, I have to see the rest of the Angels game." He noticed some lipstick residue left on the corner of Max's mouth and a tie hanging out of his pocket. Jonah gave his father a wide grin. "Way to go, Dad. Did uh...you and Mom..."

Maxwell felt his face grow warm and immediately wiped away the lipstick from the corner of his mouth. "We had a...a um fabulous evening if I may say."

Jonah turned his attention back to the game. "Yeah, great to hear," he said uninterested.

Escaping from their awkward conversation Max took a seat next to Jonah. "So, who's winning?" He asked, trying to figure out the scoreboard in the corner of the screen.

Jonah let out a frustrated sigh. He hated explaining sports to the rest of his family. "We're up by two. Man, I don't know why Brighton likes the Twins so much. I mean, Joe Mauer. So overrated."

"Who?" Max asked confused.

"Never mind."

"So, how was practice today?"

Jonah stretched. "Oh, you know. Fielding, batting, the same old same old."

"That's good. Improving then?"

"I guess so."

"Well, maybe one day you'll be a professional baseball player."

Jonah let out a short laugh. "Yeah right. Dad, have you seen me play? I'd be lucky to play college baseball let alone professional."

"Well, I hear these athletes get paid a lot."

Jonah rethought his answer. "I guess I could be. Just being in the minors you can still make a lot of money. Thanks for the suggestion, Dad."

Max stood from the couch. He didn't really picture his youngest son wanting to become an athlete. Mainly because no one in the family was really that athletic anyway. But, the idea made Jonah smile. And seeing his son have something to work for was okay in his book.

"Where's your sister?"

"Upstairs I think."

"Alright. Goodnight, Jonah," Max said, making his way to the stairs.

"Night, Dad," Jonah answered.

Upstairs Max could hear his daughter and wife chit chatting away. Not wanting to interrupt he continued his way to their room. He changed out of his suit and into his pajamas. Still no sign of Fran yet he climbed into bed and picked up the book on his nightstand.

In Eve's room, Fran was running her hand through her daughter's hair while they talked.

"So, you and Dad had a good time tonight?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, we had a fabulous time."

"That fabulous of a time?" Eve could see a faint red mark forming on the side of Fran's neck.

Fran saw what Eve noticed in the mirror. She placed a hand over the spot. "Oh, that. It's nothing."

"Yeah it is. It's a —"

"Eve honey," Fran interjected. "Not till you're older, sweetie."

"But you and Dad—"

"What you're Father and I do is our business not yours."

"Well everyone else in the house can hear what you're doing," Eve muttered under her breath.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"It's getting late. You should probably be heading to bed soon."

"Alright. Thanks for the talk, Ma. I'll think about what you said."

"Good girl. Good night, sweet dreams"

"G'night, Ma."

Fran left Eve's room and headed down to hers. Entering their bedroom Fran saw Max fast asleep, his head slouched to the side with his book resting in his lap. Letting out a disappointed but content sigh Fran headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Emerging from the bathroom in her nightgown, Fran picked up the book in Max's lap and placed it back on his nightstand. Climbing into bed next to him she ran a hand through his hair. She turned off the light and snuggled up to her husband. "Good night, sweetie. Happy anniversary, I love you," Fran whispered, kissing his cheek. She took a hold of the heart necklace he gave her earlier and closed her eyes.

"Mmm. Love you, too," Max sleepily answered tightening his arms around Fran. Both soon drifted off into a deep sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

_The End_

_Wow, even I got sleepy from writing that ending. :) I wasn't really planning on ending with the little snippets with the kids, but this chapter just took on a life of its own. And I just had to add in my love and knowledge of baseball. I noticed how in an episode of 'The Nanny' Brighton actually wore a Minnesota Twins hat, which is so cool considering they're my favorite team. It's been a wonderful, yet short journey, but I enjoyed every minute writing this. I hope you liked it, just let me know how much. See ya soon._


End file.
